Transistors are well known in the art. Typically, integrated circuits include a combination of n-type metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) and p-type metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors formed on a substrate. The performance and reliability of an integrated circuit is directly related to performance of transistors of which it is comprised.
A typical metal oxide semiconductor transistor includes a gate, a drain contact and a source contact formed on a substrate. During operation, when a voltage is applied to the gate that is greater than the threshold voltage of the transistor, the transistor turns on and current flows in a conduction channel formed below the gate and between the source and the drain. The current that flows in the conduction channel is termed as drive current or saturation drive current. It is desirable to improve the drive current to enhance the performance of the transistor.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.